powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The City of Frownsville/Transcript
(Opening Scene: Townsville background, preparing for the 6th annual happiness carnival) Narrator: The city of Townsville, the happiest town on earth. (cut to all of the towns people going to the carnival) But today is the happiest day of all, as young and old alike gather from far and wide, to celebrate their civic joy at the 6th annual happiness carnival. Narrator: Jugglers, clowns, fire eaters, it's so totally awesome. Look, ma, a roller-coaster! (shudders, then clears throat) Narrator: You couldn't find more excitement anywhere else, except perhaps in the home of three of Townsville's most excitable and happy young citizens, the Powerpuff Girls. (Scene cuts to inside the Powerpuff Girls' house) [[Bubbles|'Bubbles']]: Hooray! [[Blossom|'Blossom']]: We're going to... [[Buttercup|'Buttercup']]: The carnival! (The girls are excited as they zoom to different places in the house) [[Professor Utonium|'Professor Utonium']]: Better hurry up, girls, or we'll be late. Blossom: (Taking a pie out of the oven) ''I'm baking a pie. '''Buttercup': (Brushing the Talking Dog) ''We're entering the dog show! '''Bubbles': (Wearing a hat with fruit) ''And I'm entering the 6th annual happiest citizen contest! (''Cut to Professor Utonium in the white sports car.) Professor Utonium: Let's go, girls! Bubbles: Coming, Professor! Professor Utonium: I'm looking forward to this just as much as you are. Powerpuff Girls: Yay! Powerpuff Girls: La, la, la, la, la, la, we're going to the carnival! La, la, la, la, la, la, we're going to the carnival! Narrator: Ah, the sound of children laughing, how sweet it is. But all is not sweetness and like, Powerpuff Girls. If you listen closely (sounds of crying and weeping sounds can be heard) you can hear the sounds of crying from above a castle on an island, an island surrounded, by a sea of tears. Lou Gubrious: (Tearfully) Listen to them, the citizens of Townsville, they all sound so, so happy...and I am so...(Sobs Wildly) miserable! (Lou Gubrious continues crying and wailing, then blows his nose...and comes up with a plan) Lou Gubrious: But I, Lou Gubrious, shall have...my revenge! Lou Gubrious: I've invented a machine called the Miseray. Which’ll take every ounce of sadness in my pink little body and turn it into pure negative energy, that'd unleash upon those stupid happy people in Townsville, making them all miserable. (He sobs wildly again) but making me so happy! (Lou Gubrious cries again, but activates the Miseray) (Lou Gubrious lets out his wacky evil laughter) (The scene goes over to a police officer giving out ticket forms) Narrator: Uh oh, Townsville, watch out, Lou Gubrious has made good on his threat, and unleashed his awful ray. (The police officer's mouth wobbles up and down, and he begins bawling and crying uncontrollably) (Cut to a banker and a bank robber) Narrator: It looks bad, folks, not even the law is outside his evil grasp! Bank Robber: (crying uncontrollably) Buddy! Banker: (crying uncontrollably) Pal! (The banker and the bank robber break down crying and wailing) Narrator: Just look at all these happy young suspecting people be plunged into sadness and what's worse is...it's headed for the carnival! (Cut to the carnival) Barker: Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, and see the 8th wonder of the world, it's stupendous, it's colossal, it's... (BOING) (Sobbing wildly) It’s not true. Go away! The show's a total fake! (He cries uncontrollably again) Ventriloquist: "Well, well, well, Frisbee, you're looking perky today, how's about a little song?" (BOING) (The ventriloquist breaks out crying and wailing, then takes one swig of ice cold water, which causes tear drops to flood out of Frisbee's eyes and he begins crying and wailing as well too) (Cut to the happy competition) Narrator: (sobbing in despair) Oh no, not the happy competition! (The narrator breaks down crying and wailing) Mayor of Townsville: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Townsville's 6th annual happiest citizen contest. (He takes out an envelope) And now, ladies and gentlemen, the happiest citizen of Townsville is...Bubbles! (Bubbles‘s frowning face transforms into a smiling face) Mayor of Townsville: Here you go, my dear. (The Mayor of Townsville gives Bubbles the trophy) Bubbles: Thank you so very, very much, this is the happiest moment of my life. (The Miseray effects the entire audience, and the audience breaks down crying and wailing) Blossom: (crying and weeping) What's going on, Professor? Professor Utonium: (crying and weeping) We're suffering from the effects from the Miseray, it's a ray that can take one person's sadness and spread it to thousands of people at a time. Talking White Dog: (crying and weeping) How does he know all this stuff? Buttercup: (crying and weeping) He's the professor, he knows everything! Blossom: (crying and weeping) I don't like it, who could be such a nasty mean old creep that he'd wanna turn Townsville into a bunch of cry babies? (All of the citizens cry and wail uncontrollably in a row) Lou Gubrious/Hal Larious: (In a happy suit, smiling) Me, Lou Gubrious, or as I'm now known these days...Hal Larious! (He breaks out laughing uncontrollably) Hal Larious/Lou Gubrious: Congratulate me, Sorrowpuff Girl, I've lost this contest to you for six years running. But now, thanks to the wonders of technology...(he takes the trophy outta Bubbles's grasp) I'm Townsville's happiest citizen! (Hal Larious breaks out laughing uncontrollably again) (Close up of Bubbles without the trophy) (Bubbles breaks out crying and wailing as well too) Blossom: (crying and weeping) What'll we do now, Professor? Professor Utonium: (crying and weeping) "Girls, the only known cure for the effects of the Miseray...is something more contagious than sadness, and that's a sense of (he sobs wildly) humor!" Buttercup: (crying and weeping) You mean... Bubbles: (crying and weeping) Being funny? Professor Utonium: (crying and weeping) Yes, make just one person here laugh, just one mind you, and the entire town will... follow! (He breaks down crying and wailing again.) Blossom: (crying and weeping) But, Professor... Buttercup: (crying and weeping) How can we make anyone laugh... Blossom: (crying and weeping) When we're so... Buttercup: (crying and weeping) Unhappy?!! (Buttercup breaks out crying and wailing (same crying and wailing sounds as Tommy Pickles from Rugrats, a 90s Nicktoon show)) Professor Utonium: (crying and weeping) Crying is easy, girls, comedy is hard. (sniffs depressingly) Now go up there and knock 'em out. (Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup fly over crying and weeping to the podium) Blossom: (crying and weeping) Is this thing on? (crying and clearing her throat) Good evening, ladies and germs... Buttercup: (crying and weeping) We just flew in from Las Vegas... Bubbles: (crying and weeping) Because we can't... (Bubbles breaks down crying and wailing again) (The audience continues crying and wailing as well too) Bubbles: (crying and weeping) Rough crowd! Professor Utonium: (crying and weeping) Step on it, because according to my calculations, the entire town will be flooded with tears in ten minutes! (Cut to a giant monster crying and wailing with flooding tear drops) Professor Utonium: (crying and weeping) Make that five minutes... (The crying and weeping towns people run off screaming in fear) Hal Larious/Lou Gubrious: Ah, the lovely sound of other people crying...it's so refreshing. Hal Larious/Lou Gubrious: You know, Townsville is such a silly name. From now on, I think I'll call it...the city of Frownsville! (Hal Larious breaks out laughing uncontrollably again) Buttercup: (crying and weeping) Where's Bubbles? (she sobs and weeps again) (Cut to Bubbles hovering over a very high building with a pigeon crying and weeping uncontrollably) Bubbles: (crying and weeping) Listen, Mr. Pigeon, what's yellow and has lots of appeal? (The pigeon continues crying and weeping uncontrollably) Bubbles: (crying and weeping) A banana! (Bubbles takes the banana off her beautiful cap...and peels it a bit) Bubbles: See? (she chuckles a bit) a peel...get it? (Bubbles breaks out laughing through her tear drops) (The pigeon is still crying and weeping uncontrollably) Bubbles: (crying and weeping) I give up! (Bubbles breaks out crying and wailing and throws the banana peel on the ground) Hal Larious/Lou Gubrious: It was nice knowing you, Frownsville, I think I'll go home and polish my trophy now. Goodbye! (Hal Larious or Lou Gubrious walks around, then steps on the banana peel, and slips on it. Then he falls flat on his face, two of his teeth fall out, one of his eyes is hurt, and his glasses are broken) Lou Gubrious: Owwwwww! (The citizens stop running and crying and start laughing) Lou Gubrious: Stop that! (The monster stops crying and turns into laughing) Lou Gubrious: Stop it, I say! (The townspeople continue laughing) Lou Gubrious: I'm the happiest citizen in Townsville! (screams and cries) (Cuts to the professor and the girls laughing) Professor: You did it girls, you made other people laugh when you were feeling sad yourselves. Buttercup: Thanks Professor. Blossom: It made us feel good again too. Bubbles: And I got my trophy back, now I really am the happiest citizen in Townsville. Girls: Hooray! (Cuts to everyone in Townsville happy doing their things as it goes to the carnival) Narrator: Yes, Townsville is back to it's happy-go-lucky old self once more. (sniffles) I'm so happy I'm crying tears of joy. But what happened to our old friend Lou Gubrious? Well, let's just say Lou retired from the bad guy business. The mayor found him a comfortable job at the carnival, where he could spend the rest of his days spreading happiness and joy to children everywhere. Lou Gubrious: (cries) It only hurts when I laugh. (cries loudly) Narrator: And so once again the happy day was happily saved by the very happy Powerpuff Girls...and the banana. Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts